Riddles reason, a daughters heart
by magical-moon-mistery
Summary: Tom Riddle had a reason to kill mudbloods, and muggles. Now his daughter is alive again and he must do what he believes is right for her. I am horrid with summaries. Read it and tell me. Rated M for later.
1. Tom arrives at Hogwarts

Tom stood at the gates watching the chaos. Never could he believe he had created this. He was struck with the idea years ago to destroy the Prince that tried for his daughter's hand by casting a love spell on him and another witch. Little did he know that the witch he cast upon already had feelings for that Prince. The short period in which the Prince gave her attention caused her to believe that he truly loved her. She was jealous when he left her to attempt to be with Tom's daughter. Now that witch raged war upon him and his family.

Tom fell to his knees crying. He begged for his life to end, and that his daughter to be safe. He looked upon the chaos once more to see his daughter stab herself due to the imperious curse. He stood, casting the killing curse towards his daughters tormenter. Now he understood. He needed to creat a utopia full of non muggles, and half breeds in order to create the perfect life for his wife and daughter. He knew what he must do. He cast a memory charm that was ancient. Only if he could one day remember this event would he be able to help his daughter in her future, his future life. He saw his wife casting her spell to send every one to the future. Quickly, he cast the killing curse upon himself. Tom lay dead, as his soul raised and joined the rest. His memory cast into a pensieve, and thrust to earth to the ancient school of Hogworts. It would lay in a secret location to await his new self to awaken it.

One hundred years later, Dumbledore arrived at an orphanage. He spoke with Tom Marvolo Riddle, and carried him away to Hogwarts. He was having déjà vu every step he took. He eventually took it up with Dumbledore. "Professor. I know the term will begin soon, but I am having an odd feeling recently. I keep feeling that I have been here before. That I have forgotten something. I keep having these dreams about a small child with blonde hair in the most ridiculous style. I really haven't got a clue as to who she might be." Dumbledore peered at him with his half moon spectacles. His silver hair falling a few strands from his extra low ponytail. "Maybe tom," His horse voice began, "The question can be found in the library. I am not the divination teacher, and I certainly do not understand all that there is to dreams. The library has a full history on such. There is a restrictive portion of the library that I will allow you to go to and when you find your answer, I hope you will bring it to my attention. I am curious though. Did she have blue eyes?" Tom looked at his professor. "Yes sir. The bluest. Her hair had shades of silver, and her hair looked like they were meatballs and spaghetti." Laughing, Dumbledore said "Tom, look up the moon kingdom. I dare say you might find your answers. Some believe they were reborn. You might be a reincarnation of one of the people who lived there. Good luck."

Tom went straight to work looking for his answers. Along the way, he saw a history on the Chamber of secrets. He then used half of his spare time looking up about the chamber and the other half on the moon kingdom.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please let me know what you think! This will be a slash to Mamaru as well as a few scouts.


	2. Sweet Serenity

Thank you hellokitty70705 for your review. I might make one at a later date. I will try to think on it!

Hope everyone enjoys! I will attempt to make this chapter longer!

Tom awoke with his mission in mind. Term for his fifth year would begin soon. Just last week he found one of the long awaited items he had been searching for. The key to finding the Chamber of Secrets. Only the heir of Slytherin could open it. He found a book written only in Parsltongue. After reading it in secret for a week, he found that the passage to the Chamber was hidden on the third floor in the girls bathroom. He snuck out of his room early, and made his way to his long overdue destination. Summer was always a set back on his research. He had to remain at that Muggle orphanage.

Tom found the bathroom and entered. "_Open."_ He stated in his snake language. "_It is I, the heir to Salazar Slytherin. I have come to finish what was started!" _The sink rose, and led to a small tunnel. Tom jumped in, wand at ready. He went through the other slytherin door, and walked to the giant statue of Salazar's head. "The beast is somewhere here," thought Tom. Thinking, Tom tried his snake language. "_Beast of Snakes, friend to Salazar Slytherin, and family. arise for your new master, and do what must be done!" _The statues mouth opened, and out came a giant Basilisk. "_Welcome to the world of the wake my friend. What have you for your former master's heir?" _The giant snake paused its movements for just a moment before slithering to a far wall. "_If you are the true heir, and are meant, place your hand inside this hole, and your questions will have been triumphed._

Tom did just that and felt grabbed by something. Next thing he knew he was watching everything reverse as quick as light. "What in the bloody hell is this?" he yelled as he was jerked to a halt. He saw a man standing there, inside a palace, with much noise outside. "Tom, or what have you named in the reincarnation for of I. I have brought you to the past, to learn the mistakes that it took me decades to learn. I have place ourselves in the purist blood I could, and left that which you see for only you to find." The man took a deep breath. "Outside is a war. A war that I started unknowingly. My daughter, Princess Serenity Bunny Moon Riddle was falling for a Muggle man on Earth. Before you think too hard, we are the King of the moon. I am sure by the time you have fell upon my spell, you will have learned of the moon kingdom. I knew my daughter deserved much better than a filthy muggle. I sought a half breed witch and tricked the Prince and mudblood with a love potion. I had no idea that... that FILTH was already in love with him. She believed that he truly loved her and that my sweet Serenity cast a love spell upon him. She is attacking the kingdom to destroy her. I just watched my daughter under the imperious curse kill herself with that... BOYS sword. Only Pure bloods are right. I leave you the knowledge that will save you and your family. Kill all the filth that might kill the only things worth living for." The man and the castle started to fade. Tom felt himself being jerked by his gut.

Tom awoke with a fright. He was a king in the past life. He had a daughter, a loving wife. The mudbloods and the muggles destroyed his happiness. He knew he had to do what he must in order to keep that from happening again. Tom stayed in the library searching through family trees, until term started. He knew once term began he would have a difficult time studying his new passion along with his goal to become the next DADA teacher. He wanted to teach how to defend against the Dark Arts.

Tom sat at his table while the sorting hat began to sing.

"Though its been sought , and though it was sealed.

The secret chambers beast has been released.

murder will happen, and people will swear.

The history will soon begin.

Away in the chamber lies more than the beast, the chamber there layeth the secret of moons.

The prophecy will rise with no one who knows, and a child will conceive, and hidden from most.

He will arise with the followers of dark, he will plan the fall of all .

So begin with your friendships and keep a smile painted on.

You will need the memories in days to come."

Tom looked shocked. How could it know that he had opened the chamber and found his past? How did it know that he was planning the first murder as they sat there at the feast? Could the teachers know? no... If they knew then he would already be in Azkaban. Wait... Did the hat say a child would be conceived? Maybe his daughter would be reborn! He had to kill as many of the filth before she arrived!

The first years arrived in two rows. One stuck out in front. "I have an announcement. we have a transfer student this year. She has previously been home schooled due to family matters. I hope you welcome miss Serenity Moon into your class with open arms. She will begin her Fifth year." Dumbledore smiled at her with a twinkle. "As some of you may know, This child is also my great niece. I do hope that you show her the utmost respect." Serenity turned and glared. "Uncle Albus, I am not a child. I do not wish for everyone to know me as to who my family is. I prefer everyone know me for who I am." albus shook his head as she sat. "now my dear. Let your mind clear so that the hat may sort you." Serenity did just that.

"Ah! Welcome former queen to the moon! It has been some time!" the hat said in her mind. "I do hope you keep that tidbit to yourself. That was a former life, and I prefer my friends and I be kept a secret. Evan we have no clue as to what happened." THe hat chuckled. "No worries my dear. Your secrets are safe with me. You will learn the reason this year, but be warned. I will attempt to make it difficult for the future." the hat yelled Griffindor as Tom stood yelling "NO!" seeing all eyes on him, he sat with a red face.

The school year past as Tom tried on many endeavors to obtain the young Serenity's heart. He eventually won it at the last month of school. A young girl had been killed and Tom had found who, the oaf Hagrid. Serenity saw Tom as a hero, while Dumbledore saw him as a person playing games. Tom talked Serenity into meeting him behind the whomping willow. He seduced her, and used a spell in order to insure fertility. As the summer began, Tom received an owl from Serenity. All it said was

"Tom, I am pregnant. My family is furious. I can never see you again. I love you. Farewell.

Serenity Moon."

Hope you enjoyed. I will start the next chapter with how Usagi grew up and Toms efforts to see his daughter.

Thanks again! MvW


	3. Farewell my Senshie

First off I would like to thank Nano for the review. To everyone else, please let me know what you think of my story!

Usagi watched in tears as her senshie, friends, sisters fell one by one. she cried as she saw them fall. Green light stricking every body except hers in the area. "Please," she begged. "Please stop this! Please silver cristal! Make this all end!" The girls body was wrapped in a warm light. She re-apeared in a dimention all its on. Floating. Her scouts in a circle around her. "Hime, we can not stay but for just long enough to give you two gifts each." The black haired woman with green highlights said.

That same girl closed her eyes as an odd P appeared on her forhead. "I Sailor Pluto. Setsuno Meiho, gaurdian of the time gates give my Hime the gift of forsight, as well as the gift of time. THe limitations are that you may not go back in time and change the present." The young broken girl cried as she felt her scouts powers. Her blonde hair showed small green streaks.

The woman with teal green hair spoke next. "My little Bunny. I, Sailor Neptune, Michiru Kaiou, guardian of the tides give the gift of breathing under water, and my Neptune Mirror. Be safe little one, and remember. You are more beautiful than you give yourself credit for" Michiru's forehead showed the Neptune symbol, and Usagi's hair had streaks of teal.

Michiru's love stepped up and hugged Usagi. "Moonbeam, Be strong. Keep your chin up. You are as strong as the wind. Your heart is stronger." Her forehead glowed the symbol of Uranus. "I, Sailor Uranus, Huraku Tenoh, guardian of the sky and winds give you the gift of speed, and my sword." Usagi's hair had shades of a pale blonde.

A small girl with purple hair and violet eyes stepped up. "Usa-mamma, I can not give you but one gift. My powers are reborn too often to give to anyone. FOr that I am sorry. I can promise that I will one day soon appear again in front of you and..." Usagi hugged the child. "That is gift enough my Firefly. That is gift enough." THe small child nodded. "Usa-mamma, I give you my scythe. I hope it helps you." Hotaru's violet eyes closed as her purple h with a t forms on her forehead. Usagi's hair then had violet highlights.

This went on with every scout. Minako and her gift to see heart chains, and grace. Makoto and her gift of cooking, and weather. Ami her gift of wisdom, and her Mercury computer. Rie her gift of psych, and fire. They all hugged her as Usagi's hair received various colors of highlight.

After all the girls gave their gifts, they disappeared. A tall dark, black haired man appeared. "Usako. Gomenasai. I broke my promise to you. I did not mean to but I could not help but protect you. I hope you will forgive me. It doesn't look like I will be going back this time." Usagi cried out more. "Mamo-kun, please! You gave a vow!" Usagi hugged Mamaru.

"I know love. I would but he killed us. I am not sure as to why. You need to be careful. There is a castle that Helios spoke to me about. While the Earth was without a ruler, a castle was built as a school. Your true family are the heirs to it. Go. Speak to Dumbledore. He will help you. Your gifts that Pluto sealed long ago will be unsealing soon. You need to learn how to use it. You will also find safety there." Nodding Usagi looked up. Mamaru kissed her and disappeared.

Usagi appeared back in the real world as time started back. She watched a middle aged man with long blonde hair sneer at her. "Well. We have been looking for you for a long, long time. It seems that your filthy mother hid you well little Serenity." Usagi gasped. "How do you know that name? Who are you?" the blonde man laughed. "So you have no idea eh? Little hint. Your mother hid you in that muggle house to keep you from the most powerful man on this Earth, The Dark Lord. He has searched this world all over for you. Now, to go to him." Usagi screamed and used her crystal by mistake. It transported her mistress into an odd room. She looked around at the small room with only a bed and dresser, then fainted.

Hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Please PLEASE review! Thank you!


	4. Pig faces, and sorting

Thank you all for following this story. I hope so far that you have enjoyed it. I hope that if you see an error you will let me know so I can fix it.

On to the story!

Draco shielded his eyes as a bright light engulfed his room. As the light dimmed, he looked and saw a young teenage girl faint. He rushed to catch her, but not before her odd sailor outfit dissolved into what looked like a Japanese school uniform he had seen in pictures. Her hair was in two buns on top of either side of her head and a stream of hair from each bun.

Draco, being a fit teen, easily carried her to his bed, and laid her down. He used a charm to summon his head of house. Only a moment later a tall man with greasy black hair arrived. "This best be good boy," he grumbled half asleep still. Seeing the sleeping girl, he glared at Draco. "What did you do? You know the rules Mr. Malfoy.

Draco shook his head. "Sir, she just fell into my room. A light shown then she appeared and fainted. I can't really explain it. I don't know what is wrong with her and don't want to move her too much until I have the okay." nodding, the man looked over the girl. "Malfoy, I need you to go fetch Dumbledore. He should be in his office still. This will be something he will want to know about.

As Draco left, Snape looked at the girl. "You look just like her. I knew your mother only briefly. She was beautiful. Your father will be upset to hear you are at his least favorite place, with his worst enemies." "Onigai…" he heard. "Chichi oshiete wa ikenai…"

"Don't worry child, I wont. That does explain why it has been so hard to find you all these years. Japan has such heightened security since those bratty scouts arrived." nodding, the girl said no more.

Dumbledore came flying into the room in a blue dress gown only he would wear. Moons decorated the rims of the gown. "I heard. How is she Severus?" his old voice sounded worried. The greasy haired man shook his hair. "I do not know what happened but she has been through a lot. Her body looks like its fighting some kind of magic inside her. How one does attempting to take another's magic. I do not believe such is the case here but she is his son. I think we should watch her carefully."

"Remember Severus, she is not only his son but my family as well. She is also her mother's daughter. This child this, young lady is a prodigy." Severus nodded. "Where is Malfoy?" Dumbledore nodded to the door. "You may come back in. It is safe enough." Draco came in. "Professor, What will you do with her?" "When she wakes, I will simply ask a few minor questions, and sort her as soon as possible. IIt seems she will need help learning her magic. She might need some tutoring in order to catch up with her grades. May I call on you Draco in order to help her?" Draco nodded, his blonde hair falling into his face.

"Professor, I can sleep in another room and let her have this room. I would hate for her to be moved and injured worse." Albus Dumbledore watched the boy. "Actually, my boy. May I ask another favor of you" Albus did not let Draco answer as he asked his favor? "I will whip up a bed for you, and would you mind staying with her until she wakes, so she is not alone, and just incase something happens?" Draco nodded. Dumbledore summoned a smaller, but still the same greens and silver colors. The teachers left, leaving Draco to stare at the girl.

Deciding that staring would do him no good, he fell asleep in the new bed. When he woke up he could not move his arm, and was coated in multi colored hair. Turning his head, he saw the girl from the night before. Knowing trying to wake her up was a bad idea on many levels, he attempted to slip out of the bed only to find it impossible. The small bunny wrapped her arms around his waist in order to keep his warmth in place. She was treating him as a stuffed animal! Draco cleared his throat to no avail. He finally gave up and laid still.

Around noon, there was a knock on the door. "Draco! Get out here now! You have some explaining to do!" A loud voice was heard. Groaning, he attempted to ignore the voice. "Draconious Severus Malfoy, I know you are in there! You forgot our date!" Hearing enough, the bunny groaned. "Will the snotty PIG PLEASE stop squealing so loud? Some of us are trying to recover from a long, strenuous night!" Draco gawked. She had no idea what she just implied to his on again off again girlfriend, and he knew it would soon be off again.

"Draco, if you ever show your face again, ill punch you." came a small voice from outside the door. With that there was silence for a long time. "Damn-it! Why did she have to open her big mouth! Some of us are trying to heal!" Usagi sat up. Draco watched her carefully. "You do realize you just made my girlfriend believe I was cheating on her." Usagi made a face. "You're dating that loud mouthed pig? I feel sorry for you. I just did you a great favor!" Draco scowled. "I think you should apologize and tell her the truth, what you really meant." Usagi became wide eyed. "Wh… What? I am not telling ANYONE other than Uncle Albus what happened. I am still going to leave a few things out in order to save a few secrets!"

Draco shook his head. He walked to his large black dresser, and grabbed one of his smaller shirts, and a pair of shorts. He cast a spell in order to make the shorts shorter. "My shower is right through that door," He pointed to the door across the room. "You can wear these until we find something more suitable." Nodding, Usagi disappeared for 30 minutes. Not wanting her secrets to reveal, she kept the fact that her sub-space pocket had many outfits. She changed to her own undergarments, and wore his outfit out of the room.

As she walked out, Draco had to concentrate on not blushing and filling with pride as he saw her in his clothing. She twirled as if to give him a full view. "It fits almost perfect. Thank you Dra-chan." He looked at her curiously. "I think it is time you saw the Headmaster now. Follow me." He led her to the gargoyle, seeing Professor McGonagall. She immediately stood. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss umm…. Well, what have you, Albus is waiting. Come come." She went to the gargoyle, and said the password. Draco scrunched up his face at the old fools muggle related candy fascination. He would never understand it.

The gargoyle transformed into a staircase. Usagi walked up, as Draco walked away to find his upset girlfriend. Usagi heard Albus humming as he worked. "Umm… Uncle Albus, May I come in?" Albus nodded, as she walked in. "My dear. I have not seen you since you were but a babe. How has your life been?" Usagi sighed. "It's been well. I had the best parents anyone could ask for. A loving mother and protective father. Plus an annoying little brother. At thirteen I got a cat I named Luna." Dumbledore gasped. "Your mother, Serenity had two. Did your Luna have black fur and a golden crescent moon on its forehead?" Usagi nodded. "I made some fantastic friends. One of them, Minako, she had a cat as well. I am sure it was mothers other cat, Artimas. He was white.

Recently, Riddle found me and killed all of my friends… all of them. He said they were vermin. That was, until he saw them with power… But it was too late. He…" She choked up. Dumbledore bent and hugged the girl. "It's alright my moonbeam. He can't hurt you here." Nodding, she looked at him. "I know you're my uncle. I would like to attend school. By my knowledge, I should be in my 6th year." Dumbledore nodded. "I would love you to, but what about knowing what you were supposed to learn in your younger years?" She sighed. "I will know it by time for me to start. I know I will need to be sorted and whatnot. Plus I need to heal completely." Nodding, Dumbledore led her to the grand hall for lunch. "I am afraid you missed breakfast. You may sit at any table you choose after I announce your entry." Usagi stopped. "Umm, please introduce me as Usagi Tsukino. I was home schooled until Voldemort attacked my home. That way it is believable, and it stops a few questions I am not ready to answer."

They walked in, and to the teachers table. "I am sure by now all of you have heard about this mysterious young lady. Her name is Usagi Tsukino. She was raised in Japan and was home schooled. Please let us all welcome her to Hogwarts." Everyone clapped. "I would also like to thank a certain young man for helping her when she arrived last night. You see, her mother was a former student of this school. She arranged a port key in case anything happened. Last night, Lord Voldemort attacked her home. She narrowly escaped loosing everyone. She landed wounded and unconscious in Mr. Malfoys room. He took care of her wounds with the help of Professor Snape and myself. I would like to give 50 point to slytherin for his quick thinking." Slytherin table clapped as Gryffindor groaned. That put them in the lead.

"Now, please let us sort Miss Tsukino." The sorting hat was placed on the multi colored girls hair. "Welcome Moon Princess. I see loyalty, beyond anything. You would do well in Hufflepuff. You are smarter than you let on, but not enough for Ravenclaw. You are brave and kind as required for Gryffindor. That was where your mother was. Your father though, he was a Slytherin. He was born to be there. You also have a mind set on revenge. You want your friends back and will strive at nothing else until you get it. You have power that you do not want. That is a part of Slytherin. You are most difficult. I dare say I could place you in 3 different houses. Now let's see, you are shy by nature, but make many friends. I will place you in…" "Gryffindor!" he yelled for everyone. Everyone at the Gryffindor table clapped, as well as Pansy Parkinson. Not noticed by anyone, one face scowled and looked hurt. Once very pale blonde haired blue eyed male.


End file.
